Once upon a Time
by Ima dork
Summary: Just the South park boys at age 16 having some fun? in South park, includes a hobo, and something about aliens and cows, I don't really know I just wrote it I don't understand it. Stan and Kyle, not coplete stlye fic, but they're dating, DON'T OWN SP!


Once upon a time, In a land far far away, or not it just depends on where you live, two boys about the age of 16 where fightin

Once upon a time, In a land far far away, or not it just depends on where you live, two boys about the age of 16 where fighting about completely repetitive stuff that the two other boys really don't want to listen to for the millionth time but do anyway because they have no lives. This is their story.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"OI! I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG-BONED!"

"YOU WEIGH MORE THEN ALL OF US COMBINED! THAT'S FAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT A STUPID MONEY GRUBBING JEWISH SHIT!"

"SHUT YOU FAT ASS YOU FAT FUCK!"

"How long do you think it will take them to shut up this time?" one of the life-lacking boys asked.

"As soon as the fat fuck tries to fight Kyle, Kyle barely touches him, he cries, runs off to his whore of a mother and eats cheesy-poofs" The other said, it has been a lot easier to understand him since he actually decided to put his hood down, he kept the jacket, you can just understand him now. WHOO!

"Yeah, the sooner the better, this really gets old after the millionth fight, and they never even come up with new insults" said the boy in the red poof-ball hat.

"Should we just stop them now?" the other asked

"How?"

"Well…."

"Fine" he then proceeded to walk over to Kyle, grab his head and kiss him. Did I forget to mention that they've been going out for about a month now? Well they are, then Kenny went over hit Cartman to speed up the running home process, because no one really liked him anyway, and that way he didn't get a chance to call them fags and have Stan yell at him too, one fight per day was more then enough.

"STAN, KYLE!" he then snapped infront of their faces for a couple of seconds before they got the hint

"What?" Stan asked

"Can you at least spare the boyfriend stuff for privet places please?"

"What should we do now then?" Kyle asked

"How about what we originally intened to go before you and the fatass started screaming?" Kenny suggested

They shrugged, why not right?

So as they walked, with Stan's arm around Kyle and his arm over Stan's shoulder acting all couple like of course, the fat ass desided to grace them with his unwanted presence once again.

"FAGS!"

he went screaming home once again very shortly afterwards.

"That ass hole doesn't get the hint does he?"

"Nope not at all" Stan replied to his boyfriend

-A couple of cute style scenes and a very bored Kenny walk later-

"Were here!" Kenny exclaimed happily "your paying right Kyle?"

"I'm not given much of an option now am I?"

"Nope not at all" Stan replied

they then proceeded to get inline for tickets to the Colorado Six flags, was it there 5 seconds ago? Who knows this is South Park, if it wasn't there before aliens came down for an experiment and placed one there, mainly for cows but they made some crucial errors and forgot, cows don't have any money, so humans came to ride the ride, but the aliens are only human, they can make mistakes.

Waiting in line for the insert random roller coaster name here Kenny thought of something, making him question how this could work

"Stan?" he asked

"What?"

"You have the weakest stomach in existence, how are you going to ride ANYTHING without barfing?"

"As long as his mind isn't on the ride he'll be fine" Kyle replied with an evil glint in his eyes. Stan of course had no idea what the plan was, but he really didn't care. And Kenny just dropped the subject and waited to see what the plan was, who ever knew with Kyle?

They decided that the front of the roller coaster is always worth the wait, so they did, when they got to the front it was a four across seat, at the end was some random hobo, how did a hobo get into an amusement park? I don't know why are you asking me? Ask him. Kenny sat on the other end next to Stan and kyle in between the Hobo and Stan, because frankly, Stan was scared of hobo's since one broke into his house and stole all the light bulbs in his house.

"So what is this 'master plan' Kyle?"

"You'll see" to say the least, right now Stan was more scared of Kyle then the hobo at this moment in time.

The ride played some lame-ass recording about safety and stuff, then they were heading up the slope. Surprisingly Stan wasn't sick yet and Kyle hadn't done anything yet. One they reached the top and about to tip over, Kyle out his hand on Stan's inner thigh, really high up on it too, Stan was frozen in fear, of Kyle not the ride, and the entire time neither of them screamed and Kyle just kept toying with Stan, he had fun to say the least.

Once the ride ended Kyle let off and Stan left his trance-like state.

"What the hell was that Kyle!?"

"You didn't puke now did you?" and he was right, Stan's stomach felt fine, although he always threw up on Wendy because he thought he liked her and was nervous, he's been around Kyle forever, so he wasn't nervous past the first week of dating, which Kyle was very relieved about.

"Huh…. Your right, I'm about to have a heart attack, but I didn't puke! Sweet!"

"anytime" Kyle replied with that same evil glint in his eye.

"Wait, where's Kenny?" and of course Kenny had fallen off the ride, his was the only seat that broke and the seat-belt thing came off, and with that so did Kenny, on the plus side it was after the picture was taken so they still had a memento of an Amusement park ride without a steel bar through Kenny's head, he'd be happy to hear about that tomorrow.

"Well great, now they have to shut down the park! I was actually having a good time too!" Stan complained

"Well we could still have some fun" kyle suggested seductively

"FAGS!" How the hell did Cartman find them in a crouded amusement park? And more importantly why did he come all this way just to insult them? Again why are you asking me? Ask him, I don't give two shits about Cartman.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" kyle replied, Stan felt a hint of Déjà vu, so he went off to see what happened to the hobo, anything was more exiting then another fight between the Jew and the Nazi, hey look the hobo has a corn dog, isn't that interesting? And look a lady-bug, aww fly away. As Stan went randomly spotting things he heard in the distance.

"WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT STUPID MONEY GRUBBING FAGGY JEWISH SHIT!" Ahhh, finally some variation in insults. Stan thought to himself.


End file.
